Love in Hueco Mundo
by Crimson-Rain16
Summary: Skyler is new to Karakura town and has no idea what's in store for her. But what will happen when her father is an Arrancar? What will happen when she falls for the 4th espada will her love be returned... will be rated m in later chapters X3 tee hees. Please Review cause this is my first Boy x Girl Fanfic! Will have Blood, Guts, and HARDCORE SMEX LOLZ! I know my summary suck!3


Ulquiorra x Skyler

Skyler ran to her new school in Karakura town she was running late. When she arrived Skyler approached her class room 'Okay new town, new school, and no one know my secret' she assured herself. She wasn't wearing her uniform right a chain hung from the right side of her skirt, her shirt half tucked in, and a choker necklace around her neck, and her visible eyebrow pierced while the other cover by hair long black hair she had cut emo style. She was not exactly human either. As she walked in she heard something go off yelling

'Hollow' her eyes widened 'Shit there Soul Reaper here' she yelled in her head. Skyler was a human and Arrancar. She looked at a boy with orange hair and grabbed him dragging him out of the room. When she got to a secluded area she slammed him in to the wall "Hey what's your problem" he yelled she looked at the device that screamed her identity she grabbed the device and chucked it "Why the hell are you fucking Soul Reapers here? How many did you bring?" she yelled the boy stared in confusion "why are you so worried?" he asked "Oh Don't play dumb soul reaper I know your here to kill me because I'm a Hybrid between a Human and Arrancar" she yelled.

The boy blinked "How is that even possible?" he said she blinked then felt sick 'he doesn't know I just blew it shit' she yelled in her head then felt a strong spiritual pressure and turned to face the huge hollow without thinking she charged a cero at her index and middle fingers' tips and blasted a hole through its mask. And turned to see a shocked orange haired boy "what's your name soul reaper?" Skyler asked letting go of his collar "Ichigo Kurosaki and what's yours?" he answered "Skyler Stalin" she answered Ichigo looked at her confused "Skyler?" he questioned if that was her real name "Yeah its Skyler got a problem with my name" Ichigo shook his head "no it's just it sounds like an American name" he explained.

She glared at Ichigo "so Skyler what's in like?" he asked sitting next to her "huh?" she raised an eyebrow "ya know having an Arrancar as a dad." Ichigo said she looked up at the sky smiling "let's just say it's entertaining" she answered "entertaining?" Ichigo asked "he's gets way to excited about little things it's funny but when dinner starts him and I battle each other for our food cause we steal from each other and mom just laughs" Skyler laughed Ichigo smiled "what's your dad like" he asked then she looked at him "why are you so interested soul reaper?" she asked and he looked at her "I'm human and a substitute soul reaper" he explained Skyler's eyebrows rose then her dad showed up to take her home "Skyler we have to go now!" he yelled "dad!? Why what happened?" she yelled "I only have two words Soul Reapers" he yelled unsheathing his sword "dad are you serious they found you what we do?" she yelled at her father turned with a sadden look "no you don't do anything but take your mother to Hueco Mundo tell them Lotus is dead and that your my kid they'll take you to Lord Aizen, he'll protect you, he and I are good friends now go" he explained "no dad I'm not leaving you to die" Skyler cried but her dad sonidoed away. She punched Ichigo then sonidoed home and did as her father told.

At Hueco Mundo she and her mother approached the throne room which was closed, Skyler turned to an Arrancar standing outside she approached him "Lotus is dead and I am his Daughter please may I see Lord Aizen" the man looked in surprise "yes go on in" Skyler and her mother walked in to see that a meeting was being held, the Arrancars stared then Aizen spoke "hello is there a reason you are here?" she nodded "my father is Lotus and he's… Dead" she cried Aizen's eyes widened "so you are his daughter and the woman I take it is his human wife" Skyler nodded again then he spoke again "Gin get both of these young ladies a chair" the fox eyed man did as told "so what is your name young lady" Aizen asked "Skyler Stalin my lord" but they're friendly conversation was interrupted by a man with teal hair "so this bitch is a Human, and soul reaper" Skyler snapped not even thinking she blasted a cero at him "don't ever say I'm a fucking soul reaper I'm an Arrancar, you blockhead" She yelled strangling the man with her legs her mother yells "Skyler let him go right now it's a common mistake cause soul reaper fall for humans more often than Arrancars" Skyler let him go and sat back down pissed off "I'm sorry Grimmjow is a bit slow" a man with glasses and pink hair said "Everyone I want you to introduce yourselves starting with Ulquiorra" Aizen said.

A man that's hair was raven black, skin was white, and green eye stood up "my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer espada number 4" then a old man stood "King Barragan espada number 2" A laid back man who was sleep a minute ago stood up "Starrk espada number 1" then a woman with her mouth covered stood up "Harribel espada number 3" then the man pink hair stood "Szayel Porro Gratz number 8" a huge man sat at the end of the table "Yammy number 10 don't fuck with me woman" he snapped Skyler's eyebrow twitched. After all the introductions she noticed the man with an eye patch didn't introduce himself. She blushed as she stared at him. He notices her staring "I'm Nniotora number 5 of the espadas" he laughed she stuck her tongue out "mmmm" but Nniotora grabbed her tongue "you wanna lose this" he sneered Skyler shook her head, he let her tongue go and smirked "so you're the Great Lotus's daughter?" he asked Skyler nodded but had no idea her father Great to the espada only because the retard with blue freaking hair didn't know who her father was.

She walked up to Szayel Porro "hey why's the blue idiot the only one who doesn't know my father?" Szayel Porro laughed "he doesn't care to know who his superiors are he just wants to fight" he explained Skyler's eyebrow twitched "I know why his hair's blue know" he looked at her confused "huh? Then why is it blue?" she laughed but sounded pissed "he has ice for brain" Szayel Porro busted out laughing, all the espadas stared at the pink haired espada, Ulquiorra walked over to him "what's so funny?" he asked in a monotone voice "she said the reason Grimmjow's hair is blue is because *snicker* he has ice for brains hahahah" he explained between laughs, the emo looking espada looked at her and when no else was looking he gave her a smile. Skyler blushes a bright red as the man walked away.


End file.
